


Man and Moon

by Cali_se



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Ficlet, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard throws caution to the wind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man and Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igraine1419](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igraine1419/gifts).



> Written as a birthday present in 2009, this was my first try at Howard/Vince.

Howard lies amid tousled sheets, utterly amazed, trying to make sense of the hundred and one thoughts buzzing around his head. 

The whys, the wherefores… the ins and outs… ups and downs.

Not to mention the whole… nakedness situation.

It had been surprisingly easy under the circumstances, actually, to relinquish control of his clothing. (The “circumstances” being Vince grabbing his hat and flinging it across the room, saying, “Live a little, Howard...” in a voice that could only be described as _wanton_.) And Howard had decided to throw caution to the wind… and his shirt and trousers too.

And now the desire to take Vince in his arms, to do it all over again, to hear Vince say his name in that beautiful, sexy way, grows ever stronger. He lies still and silent, barely breathing, and in his mind he urges Vince to open his eyes. And, as though hearing his every thought, Vince stirs, and very soon a mop of dark hair is brushing against Howard’s chest, while sleepy hands get up to all kinds of delicious mischief elsewhere…

Like a hundred nights before this one, the moon smiles down on Nabootique, but this time Howard Moon smiles back.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [When It Comes To The Crunch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431902) by [misskwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskwrites/pseuds/misskwrites)




End file.
